


A Little Late

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day August '13 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had still been a virgin when he'd gotten pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



Stiles had still been a virgin when he'd gotten pregnant.

It had been an accident or, more correctly, a witch's spell gone quite wrong. She'd apparently been meaning to curse Lydia with a parasitic growth, but her aim had been off and her spellwork a bit weak, and thus Stiles had ended up pregnant.

It took almost three months for them to realize what had happened, and Lydia and Deaton immediately went to work searching for ways to reverse the spell. There hadn't been much discussion, just the group assurance that it wasn't good for a sixteen year old boy to be pregnant with some magical child. Stiles himself had become withdrawn in the weeks that followed, refusing to discuss the pregnancy or to attend meetings to update the pack on how the research was going.

Two months later, Lydia and Deaton finally found a way to reverse the spell. It took awhile to convince Stiles to come to the clinic, even without telling him what it was about. They decided that doing the reversal quickly would be the least traumatic option, so Lydia cast the counter spell as soon as Stiles walked through the door.

Stiles fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, as the slightly glowing bump of his belly slowly shrank away. The glow faded, and the pack let out a united sigh, glad that the spell had worked. Stiles stared down at his stomach for several moments before giving a sobbing gasp and running for the door before anyone could react.

The pack stared after him, wondering if something had gone wrong after all. It didn't seem that way, but then again, Stiles hadn't really spoken to anyone in months. By unspoken consent, Scott was chosen to go after Stiles and find out what had happened.

Scott found Stiles curled up in a ball, quietly sobbing, on the floor of his closet. Stiles hadn't seemed to notice he was there, so he took a few moments to look and listen and try to figure out why Stiles was so upset.

It didn't take long for him to notice the tiny onesie curled in Stiles' fist. Scott stared at the thing, shock and a sour feeling of despair washing over him. _Shit, shit, shit_ , he thought, trying to hold in the almost overwhelming urge to be sick. _What have we done? We didn't even ask him what he wanted_.

But it was a little late for second thoughts or regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yaoisakka's angst war prompt "Stiles is magically pregnant. Deaton and Lydia find a way to reverse the magic, unfortunately they do this before the baby is born. Stiles had gotten used to the idea and really loved the baby..."
> 
> *The pregnancy in this fic is forcefully terminated without the consent of the pregnant person. Please be aware if this may trigger you.
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
